


Kinktober 2020

by Annika0130



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Blood, Bodyswap, Bondage, Chains, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Forced Deflowering, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Lamia!Bitty, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Slaves, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Titfucking, Vibrators, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130
Summary: Following the prompts for this years Kinktober! (found here - https://twitter.com/kinktober2020/status/1292137619640459272)probably won't update everyday. Short drabbles.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Prompts

<https://twitter.com/kinktober2020/status/1292137504011964421?s=21> (Prompt list)

Day 1: ~~Omorashi~~ | Knifeplay | Body swap

Kinks: Bondage, Gags, Dubcon, 

Pairing: Cross/Killer

Warnings: Dubcon, as mentioned.

Day 2: ~~Human furniture~~ | ~~Sounding~~ | Macro/micro

Kinks: Heat, Improvised Sex Toys, Dub-Con

Pairing: Human/ Lamia!Bitty (Corny) 

Warnings: Dub-Con (Consent Uncertain in Heat)

Day 3: ~~Fisting~~ | Medicalplay | Orgasm denial

Kinks: Restraints/Bondage, Blindfolds, Gagging, Vibrators. 

Pairing: Red (Underfell!Sans) / Sci (TimeTale?!Sans)

Warnings: Unrealistic Medical Procedures, Consent given off screen,

Day 4: Incest | ~~Breathplay~~ | Leather/Latex

Kinks: BDSM, Bondage, Impact Play, Suffocation.

Pairing: FellCest Fell!Papyrus/Fell!Sans

Warnings: Unrealistic BDSM, Dub-Con (Consent not explicitly given)

Day 5: Double penetration in two holes |  ~~ Boot worship ~~ |  ~~ Lactation ~~

Kinks: Master/Slave, Tentacles, Humiliation, Public Sex

Pairing: CrossMare. Nightmare/Cross

Warnings: Consent Unknown.

Day 6: Free Use | Sensory deprivation |  ~~ Waxplay ~~

Kinks: Bondage, Orgy?, Foursome

Pairing: Blue(UnderSwap!Sans)/???

Warnings: Non-Con Sex, Non-Con Drugging, Forced Deflowering.


	2. Day 1: Omorashi | Knifeplay | Body swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: ~~Omorashi~~ | Knifeplay | Body swap  
> Kinks: Bondage, Gags, Dubcon?,  
> Pairing: Cross/Killer  
> Warnings: Dubcon?

“Is this some idea of a joke to you?” He growled at the monochrome monster laughing across the room.

“Of course it is Crossy, or should I call you Killer?” The other chuckled out. 

“Like hell I’m responding to your name while we’re like this!” He motioned to the two of them. 

“Then maybe ya shouldn’t have been screwing around with Dust’s potions hmmm?~” ‘Cross’ replied back. 

Snarling, he leapt forward, tackling ‘Cross’ back. The two landed on the bed with ‘Killer’ spawled lax under ‘Cross’.

“So forward  _ Cross _ ~ It usually takes more than this to get you all riled up~ Tell me, are you getting off on being in my body that-?” ‘Cross’- no, Killer in Cross’s body was gagged silent as he used the scarf on his body to silence the skeleton inside it.

“Can you not shut up for  _ one minute?! _ ” he hissed, the strange dripping black tears irritating him. Everything about this body was simultaneously  _ too familiar _ and  _ too WRONG _ .

Somehow, even with a mouthful of fabric, Killer still manages to do that little smirk of his. Killer bucking up, his own hands turned against him as Killer grabbed the hands pinning him. 

He used every dirty trick he knew to stay on top. (Now he knew why Killer liked wrestling with him so much.)

At the end of it, he had Killer tied up with his scarf. The long cloth binding his hands to the headboard. 

Both of them panting, excited. 

Familiar purple magic was gathering in Killer’s joints. It was strange to see his own magic color coming from another. (Even if that other was in his body).

“Wat’cha gunna do now Crossy?~ You can actually  _ go fuck yourself _ right now.~” Rose from below him. Killer rocking his hips into him, drawing a groan from him.

“No. . .I have a better idea. . .” He said, reaching into the sleeve of the turtleneck he now wore. Withdrawing the knife tucked away there.

It was easier to read Killer’s emotions, wearing his face like this. (And oh, how that irked him) The other’s amused astonishment flashing as it melts into  _ interest _ . “That’s pretty advanced for you~”

He ignored Killer’s comment. Drawing the knife down the complicated outfit, cutting it away to bare  his Killer’s form.

The scars he saw were starkly familiar from the mirror. He ran his hand over the nicks and deformities. 

“Getting cold feet there?~” Killer taunted in his voice. The spark of irritation flaring up and making his hand clench on the handle of the knife.

He raised the blade, and before he could hesitate, he ran it over the ribcage under him. 

The thinnest line marking the bones. Killer tried to arch into the cut. Rolling his eyes when he drew the knife away. 

“Come on, you can do better than  _ that _ .” Killer just never shuts up.

Growling, he cut again. and again. and  _ Again. _

When he stopped to breathe, the skeleton below him was marked with a score of cuts. Leaking purple marrow.  _ Killer had summoned a dripping wet pussy. _

Then again he also had some etco summoned. The hard line of a cock making a tent in his shorts.

Shifting his weight, he accidentally brushed one of the worse cuts. Before he could snap out a hasty apology, he was knocked silent by the  _ moan _ that drifted up.

Looking closer he saw that the eyelights were hazy, Killer’s  his face flushed. Killer rocked his hips, brushing his wet cunt over the clothed dick. Drawing moans from the both of them. 

“Come on Cross, Ya know ya wanna~” Killer said.

He did, he so did. 

Pushing the hem of the shorts down, he freed the bright red dick he now had. Slicking himself up in Killer’s juices as they rocked together. Killer spilling his usual raunchy teases. 

Impatient, Cross lined himself up, hilting in one go. The two of them crying out at the sudden penetration. 

Barely giving them time to adjust, Cross kicked up a rough pace. He marveled in the tight heat of the walls clenching on him. (No wonder Killer liked fucking him so much.) 

Pushing on the slices, he got Killer to respond even more. The other stuttering and tightening on him with every ache. 

For all his shit-talking, Killer is pretty quiet when he cums. His cock getting squeezed as a flood of juices mark both their pelvises. 

He’s not far behind. Following Killer shortly after, thrusting deep and spilling his cum deep inside the other. 

It’s as they come down from their combined orgasms that the  _ damned potion _ finally wore off. His viewpoint changed as he suddenly found himself on his back, arms tied above his head, marrow and cum streaking his bones. 

Killer, now back in his own body as well, smirked down at him. “Well ain’t that a treat.~”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Yeah, untie me already.” 

“Nah.” Killer answered.

“Killer-!”

“I got a better idea~” Killer rocked in place. Suddenly reminding Cross of the dick  _ now inside him _ . Pulling another moan from him. 

“It’s my turn now~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spontaneously decided to do this. Sorry for those expecting an update for one of my major series but, ya know, smut~


	3. Day 2: Human furniture | Sounding | Macro/micro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: ~~Human furniture~~ | ~~Sounding~~ | Macro/micro  
> Kinks: Heat, Improvised Sex Toys, Dub-Con  
> Pairing: Human/ Lamia!Bitty (Corny)   
> Warnings: Dub-Con (Consent Uncertain in Heat)

My little Corny was amazing. Lazy, Punny, caring. The absolutely perfect companion for me. 

Today, he was strangely clingy. I woke up to his warm body coiled around my wrist. And as the day went on he stayed wrapped around my form no matter what I did. 

Cooking? Still on me. 

Cleaning? Still on me. 

Working on my computer? Still on me. 

Watching TV? Still on me. 

Every single time I tried to remove him, he would  _ hiss _ at me!

He never hisses like that!

Giving into his strange neediness. I just let him be. 

Right now he was curled up down my shirt, in my sports bra. 

I was watching the show as I felt a wet spot on my skin. Pulling away my shirt, I peered at the shocking sight of my little Corny-

_ Rutting against my boob. _

His small body flushed and sweaty. His face bright with his little blue blush. My lamia rocking his hips against me. 

Reaching down, I unraveled the hissy lamia from my bra. His hands holding tight to my fingers as I stretched out his tail. 

His little slit was open and dripping. Bright blue slick dripping from his entrance. 

“Feeling kinda warm, aren’t you?” I tease, running a finger over his slit. He arched into the touch with a moan.

“I’m getting kinda  _ heated _ over here.” He winks.

“I think we can help with that~” Rolling my thumb against the wet entrance, I stook and started walking to the kitchen. 

As I teased and pressed against the little Bitty, his small lustful cries filled the room. Opening a drawer, I pulled out one of my plastic chopsticks. 

Pushing the thin tip against the tight entrance I asked “Hey, What do you call a snake on a stick?”

He gasped, rocking against the tempting object, “W-What do you call it?”

“A Corny.” Pushing the tip inside the heated core, my lamia cried out at the intrusion. Screaming in pleasure before he started trying to rock himself on the tip. 

“Ah Ah Ahh~” I wrap my other hand in a restraining hold around his chest. Thrusting the ‘toy’ in and out of his entrance. “Just be a good little Bitty and just  _ take it _ .~”

Restrained and helpless, the Corny moaned and mewled and hissed as I fucked him with the chopstick. Pleasure-filled tears running down his face and mixing with the drool. 

Just a few minutes later and he was cumming, screaming as he bucked into the thrusting. A squirt of juices soaking the toy. Little hands clawing my fingers.

Gently pulling the chopstick free, his little core fluttering and soaked, I raised the stick to my mouth and before his little eyelights sucked it clean. 

Popping it out of my mouth to the Corny’s needy expression, I said -

“Now let’s see what else you can fit inside you~” 


	4. Day 3: Fisting | Medicalplay | Orgasm denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: ~~Fisting~~ | Medicalplay | Orgasm denial  
> Kinks: Restraints/Bondage, Blindfolds, Gagging, Vibrators.   
> Pairing: Red (Underfell!Sans) / Sci (TimeTale?!Sans)  
> Warnings: Unrealistic Medical Procedures, Consent given off screen,

_ How the fuck did he ever agree to this?! _

He was strapped down, blindfolded, and fucking  _ gagged _ .

Biting down on the hard rubber in his jaw, he growled at the vulnerable position. 

He was freezing his coccyx off here! Is he ever going to-?

Jumping, he lost his train of thought as a latex covered hand landed on his shoulder. A familiar voice speaking out.

“Subject has been prepared. To avoid unnecessary distractions, Subject has been blinded and silenced.” 

_ How’s this for fucking prepared Asshole?! _ He flicked off the voice with both the hands strapped down. 

“Subject is awake and ready to begin.”

_ Ready to kick yer fucking ass - WOAH! _

The platform he was laying on suddenly bent. The half where his legs were bound, rising up and splitting to the sides. Leaving his bare pelvis even more exposed. Like his legs were in stirrups. 

The gloved hands traveled over his side, brushing his ribs and spine as it moved below. The clip of steps moving between his legs. Making him so much more aware of the vulnerability he was in. 

“Today we are testing the Subject’s response to prolonged stimulative touching.” The voice continued blandly. As if he was reading an old ass report to a voice recorder.

“There was the sound of something shifting and clacking before the hands returned. Now covered in some thick substance. That was being spread over his pelvic inlet, pubic arch, and sacrum.

The last area drawing a sudder as the fingers stroked over the sensitive openings. 

“Subject is responsive. Gel has been spread. Beginning procedure.”

He grunted as the hands started stroking over his zones. Honing in on all his sensitive spots with the ease of years of experience. 

It was like getting played like a fiddle. His magic gathering below. Pooling around his inlet as the shadowy hands started igniting his arousal. Gasping past the gag, his grunts and groans spilling past the cold silence in the room.

His magic wanted to form something more physical, pulsing and swirling around the disrupting intrusion. 

The hands pulled away, giving him space to form something.

_ What? The- The fucking hell?? _

He couldn’t form anything! The magic breaking apart the instant before it could take shape. 

Bucking against the restraints with a whine, he whined in frustration. 

“Solution is working as predicted. Subject cannot form ectio-genitalia. Beginning stage two of experiment.”

The jerk took something, a pair of somethings, taping them against the wings right up against the base of his spine. 

There was the slightest  _ click _ and suddenly the objects started  _ vibrating _ . The little bullets humming against the sensitive points. 

Ignoring his shallow bucking and muffled cries, the hands returned to stroke and touch and explore. 

He didn’t know how long it went on. Endless time in the darkness as he approached his peak over and over, only for his magic to break apart at the last moment. Leaving him weak and wanting. 

The whole time the voice kept talking. Cooly listed their observations of his wrecked form.

Some point later the voice spoke once again. 

“Sufficient observations have been taken. Beginning stage three.” 

In an instant the vibrators went crazy. The hands honing in on all his worst (best) spots. 

With an explosion of ecstasy, his unformed magic fired off in an explosion of bliss. Shattering across his entire body.

As his tired body shuddered in aftershocks. The hands turned off and removed the bullets, untying the restraints, pulling away the gag, and finally, lifting away the blindfold. 

Revealing the close face of his (beloved) lover Sci.

“You alright Red?” The small Sans asked, concern evident in his voice. 

Grabbing the scientist by the collar of his lab coat, he pulled Sci in for a deep kiss. 

When they separated he leered at his own pelvis. Bright crimson magic splattered all over, bone slick and glistening with cum and gel. “I’m better than alright Sweetheart~”

Sci chuckled, snapping the latex gloves off. “Thanks for letting me try this Red.” He blushed.

“It was my  _ pleasure _ . Next time, you get to cum too.” He winked at his lover.

“N-Next time?!” Sci exclaimed, (nervously, excited, hopeful)

“Next Time~”


	5. Day 4: Incest | Breathplay | Leather/Latex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Incest | ~~Breathplay~~ | Leather/Latex  
> Kinks: BDSM, Bondage, Impact Play, Suffocation.  
> Pairing: FellCest Fell!Papyrus/Fell!Sans  
> Warnings: Unrealistic BDSM, Dub-Con (Consent not explicitly given)

“Strip.” He ordered. The leather of his Guard uniform straining under his crossed arms as he glared down at the  ~~ fragile ~~ insubordinate form of his  ~~ beloved ~~ piece of shit  _ brother _ . 

“Are ya fuckin’ kidd-” The aggresive words of the little shit were cut off, His leather gloves hooked under the spiked red collar latched around Sans’ neck. Stifling the small skeleton’s source of air.

He waited until Sans’ struggles started to weaken, his eyelights fuzzing in deprivation, before he released the other with a shake. Sans dropping to the floor like a sack of potato.

“ _ F-Fuck Boss! _ ” Sans gasped when he hauled the  ~~ beloved ~~ trashy skeleton over his shoulder, marching up the stairs to his own neat room. (Where all the best toys were kept.)

Tossing Sans onto his bed, he kept the shorter brother pinned down with BLUE magic throughout the other’s growls and struggles. The idiot flailing about. 

Returning to the bed he wrestled Sans into a pair of leather cuffs to the headboard. Cutting open the ratty shirt his  lover brother tended to wear. Scarred, greyed bones of Sans’ back was bared to him. 

Pulling out the crop, he ran the leather fold over the rough scars. Sans shuddering at the touch. “Do it already!” Sans demanded.

“Count.” He commanded. Thwaking Sans before his brother could respond. The impact loud in the room.

Sans was silent at the strike, even as he bucked into the sensation. 

Grinding the hard handle of the crop into the growing bruise, he waited silently. 

“ _ One. _ ” Sans growled harshly. 

So began the dance of pain and command. Sans counting off the strikes, himself aiming for  painful ~~sensitive~~ locations on his brother’s back. 

By the time Sans was lax in his bindings. Sans’ back was an art piece of bruises and marks. Both of their genitals summoned and lusting. 

Pushing down the shorter skeleton’s shorts he gazed intently at the slick cunt his  ~~ lover ~~ brother had formed for him. 

Unzipping his leather pants just enough to release his spikey cock, he slicked himself in the dripping fluids from the small skeleton’s core. 

Impatient, and spurred on by Sans’ bucking and groans, he thrust to the root in one go. Gripping Sans’ hips with the leather gloves he favored. 

He fucked Sans with all the urgent need and lust and  ~~ love ~~ dominance he had built up.

The slut under him came almost instantly, squirting all over his cock.  _ Didn’t matter. _ He continued fucking him even as his walls clenched on him. Wringing Sans through his orgasm. 

A few minutes later,  ~~ and another orgasm pulled from Sans ~~ ~~,~~ he came deep into Sans’ core. His cum coloring his brother’s ecto a darker crimson.

Pulling out to the sight of his cum dripping from Sans’ cunt.  ~~ A sight he never got tired of. ~~ He carefully unbound Sans from the restraints. Checking for any marks from Sans’ struggles. Subtly healing the worst of the bruises with green magic. No risks to be taken when it comes to his brother’s 1 HP.

Sans’ relaxed face leveled an unimpressed look at him before he shut his eye. Sinking into the silk sheets he used.

“GO TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER.” He threw Sans’ shorts at his face, the fabric covering the round skull.

“carry me.” Sans  ~~ requested ~~ demanded. 

Looking over the loose form of his brother he felt confident to tell him. “HURRY UP AND FUCK OFF.” 

Chuckling, Sans slowly raised his hand and flicked him off. Disappearing into one of his ‘shortcuts’ a moment later. He was left alone in the sex-scented room. Evidence of their encounter staining his sheets. 

Reverently stripping the sheets away his fingers traced over the crimson slimes. 

“I Love You Brother.” He spoke the forbidden words alone. The one they were intended for not here to hear them.

Sans would never accept those ‘soft’ words. As misplaced as they were in their harsh world.

Even so- It was a truth he would hold in his Soul forever. Until the next time he could tell him though the act of pain and lust they shared often.

He carried the sheets downstairs. Skull running with more ideas of how to make Sans give him those noises again.


	6. Day 5: Double penetration in two holes | Boot worship | Lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Double penetration in two holes | ~~Boot worship~~ | ~~Lactation~~  
>  Kinks: Master/Slave, Tentacles, Humiliation, Public Sex, Voyerism.  
> Pairing: CrossMare. Nightmare/Cross, CreamMare?  
> Warnings: Consent Unknown.

**“Glad you could join us** **_Brother_ ** **~”** The dark Guardian greeted Dream as the positive Guardian entered the throne room of Nightmare’s castle. 

Dream came to a stop at the sight laid before him.

Cross was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists in chains. The knight had been stripped naked, his sweat-slicked bones glimmering in the low light. 

The caged skeleton’s emotions were a roiling mess of Lust, Shame, Need, Embarrassed, Hope. Those emotions got to Dream. Positivity swallowed his dry throat. 

“W-Why did you call me here Nightmare?” Dream asked, eyelights focused on the goopy monster on the throne. His hand clenched behind his back.

**“It can’t be** **_that_ ** **hard to guess Dream~”** Nightmare stood, and made his way down the steps towards Cross.  **“My little follower has been doing so** **_good_ ** **as of lately. He made a small request of me.”**

Cross shuddered as Nightmare tentacles started coiling up his legs. The bright purple blush growing deeper as his breath stuttered. 

**“This little Slave of mine asked me to use him to put on a show for you. Be a dear,** **_My Sweet Little Brother_ ** **, and watch as I take Cross in front of you~”** Nightmare continued as his tentacles forced Cross’s legs to the sides. Baring his pelvis to Dream. 

No ecto had formed yet, but already magic was pooling in his crotch. Getting excited as the appendages rubbed and stroked over the sensitive bone. 

**“Speak little slut~ Tell Dream how it feels~”**

Cross shivered at the dark voice in his ears. His mouth opening on a gasp as another tentacle wrapped around his spine, pumping it up and down.    
  
**“Tell him~”**

“It’s- It’s warm, Night- Master’s touching me everywhere. It- it feels so good. I- I want him to f-fuck me. And- I like how it feels to have you watch. Ah-h! Please!~” Cross cried out. 

Dream choked at the show and the needy words. 

This was . . . his best dream and most delicious nightmare. 

The positive Guardian watched with an internal struggle. On one hand he should look away, leave. And yet, here was Cross spread so beautifully in front of him. Such sweet noises choked out, the mismatched red and white eyelights hazily looking back at him.

Nightmare’s arms wrapped around Cross’s ribs. The dark monster opened his mouth, and  _ bit _ his victim’s neck. 

Cross cried out at the bite, his ecto forming. The cunt already getting slick from arousal. 

Dream couldn’t help but stare as one of Nightmare’s tentacles wiggled closer to the tight entrance. The tip teasing Cross’s opening.    
  
**“So you want me to fuck your pussy?”** Nightmare asked the skeleton in his hold. 

“Y-Yes!  _ Please! _ ” He begged, bucking into the touches.

**“What about your ass?”** The tentacle slipped further back, circling the tight circle of Cross’s asshole.    
  
“Ahhn! Yes! Fuck me! Please!” The trapped skeleton agreed.

**“Hmm~ What do you think Brother? Which hole does he deserve to get fucked with?~”** Nightmare pinned Dream with his gaze.

“I ah- maybe he should-” Dream shifted in place. Hands covering the glow in his shorts.    
  
**“Speak your mind Dream~ What do you say about this?”** Nightmare pushed.

“I- say he’s been good. . .so he should get  _ both _ . . .” Dream admits, his blush glowing brighter. 

The two skeletons light up in interest.  **“I see how it is~ Cross. Thank Dream for his generosity.”** He orders as two tentacles start pushing into the holes. Giving Dream a clear view as Cross gets fucked.

“Th-Thank you Dream!  _ Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! _ ” Cross babbles as the tentacles roughly fuck into him. The sounds filling the air as Nightmare pushes him further to the edge.

“Y-yeah. . .You-re welcome. . .” Dream replies weakly. He could feel his own arousal building and mirroring the feelings they were throwing off. 

It doesn’t take too long before Cross’s orgasm is ripped from him. The bound skeleton crying out loudly as his pussy clenches on the tentacles. Nightmare continuing to fuck him through it until Cross hangs limp in his hold. 

The dark monster slowly pulls out. Showing Dream the thick black slime dripping from his holes as Cross is unlocked from the chain and set on the floor. Barely sitting upright.

Concerned, Dream comes close. Searching Cross for any injuries. The tired skeleton holding weakly to the front of Dream’s shirt, resting his head on his shoulder.

Dream jolts as two chilly hands grab onto his hips. Looking for his shoulder he comes face to face with Nightmare. Who had come  _ very _ close behind him while he was distracted with Cross. The other’s tentacles starting to curl and surround the three of them.

**“Now that the show is over~ Let’s move onto the** **_Encore~_ ** **”** Nightmare grinned as he pressed up against Dream’s back. The golden skeleton shivering at the sensation.

_ The Encore?? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued on day 17


	7. Day 6: Free Use | Sensory deprivation | Waxplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Free Use | Sensory deprivation | ~~Waxplay~~  
>  Kinks: Bondage, Orgy?, Foursome  
> Pairing: Blue(UnderSwap!Sans)/???  
> Warnings: Non-Con Sex, Non-Con Drugging, Forced Deflowering.

_ He was cold, alone,  _ ~~_ and scared _ ~~ _. No! He wouldn’t be scared. The Great and Magnificent Blue will get through this!. . . .Whatever this is. _

Blue was naked, tied down on what felt like a bed. His limb bound and stretched painfully off to the corners of the frame. 

Something had been slipped into his food at the party. His senses were cut off. Well, he could still feel touch. But couldn’t  _ see _ , couldn’t  _ hear, _ couldn’t  _ smell _ . It was terrible. Just like when he was a babybones and got a cold. Couldn’t feel or do  _ anything _ . 

His nostalgia was interrupted when a hand landed on his femur. He jerked, pulling against the already too-tight restraints before he settled. He turned his skull towards the touch. 

“Hello? Can you let me out of these please?” He asked, or, at least he thought he did. He could feel his mouth forming the words, his throat speaking them, but couldn’t hear them. 

The hand left. And he was left ‘alone’.

_ It’s alright! They’re just moving to untie me! Just a moment and I’ll be free to go downstairs and go home! _

_. . . _

_ But what if they didn’t hear me? What if I’m actually mute?  _

_ What if-?  _

He sighs in relief as a weight settles on the bed. Someone crawling towards his legs. But. . .That’s not where the bindings are?

The unknown person settled in the area between his legs. Hands on both his femurs. One of the hands lifted away and then there was something cold touching his pelvis. 

“What are you doing? What is that?” He  ~~ hopefully ~~ asked the other.

If there was an answer, he couldn’t hear it. Even so he got his answer. The strange object sparked angrily with magic. He cried out in pain before he instinctively formed his ecto to protect himself. 

But the pain didn’t stop, the device moved to his crotch and continued to shock  _ there _ . 

Screaming, he formed his female body without meaning to. The harsh magic had been sparking against his core.

The moment his opening and breasts formed, the evil device was turned off and moved away somewhere. 

The person shifted closer, their hands moved to the lips of his labia. Fingers spreading him open, baring his entrance. 

“THIS ISN’T APPROPRIATE! PLEASE STOP!” He cried out, trying to pull away from the unwanted touches. 

If he was heard, the other didn’t respond. Their fingers rubbing through his nether lips, spreading the small amount of fluids there. 

He choked as two fingers suddenly sank into his opening. Thrusting deep into his opening. 

_ It hurt! Please stop! _

He could feel his tears run down his cheeks. Sobs choking him. He faced to the side, hiding. 

From the shift of the weight, it felt maybe like his assaulter had turned to face to the side. There was a long moment where nothing happened. The other looking away, their fingers still in his vagina. 

Then the moment ended and the digits started rocking in and out of him, scissoring and exploring his walls.  _ It still hurt so much _ . Several minutes later and another finger was added. Stretching him even further. 

The whole time he kept babbling, wetly begging the other to just ‘ _ Stop. Let him go PLEASE. _ ’ 

And yet it kept going. 

When the fingers slipped free of him, he didn’t feel like it was over. He was an adult. He knew what rape was. And he had no doubt where this was going. (No matter how much he wished it wouldn’t)

Sure enough, the tip of something rounded and thick pressed at his entrance. Before he could continue his pleas his  _ rapist _ thrust in all the way. Knocking his breath out of him on a cry of pain. 

Not giving him a moment to adjust, the other picked up a fast pace fucking in and out of his pussy. 

His tears ran quicker, pulling at the bindings. His mind tripping over himself. 

He almost missed it when another weight added to the bed. Someone new getting on the bed. 

This second aggressor straddled his waist, hands gripping and squeezing his breasts. Shaping and molding them in their hands. They pressed them together, wrapping them around a stiff dick. Fucking themselves with his chest. Keeping with the rhythm the first set. 

It was the  _ THIRD _ stranger climbing onto the bed that made him wonder how deep this travesty went. A hand gripped his face, pulling him from his ‘hiding’. Forcing him to face the newest person. 

The hand forced his jaw open. Fingers prying open his mouth. He bit down on the offending digits. But the other didn’t seem to care, thumb hooked in his teeth. 

He was choked when a dick thrust into his mouth. He tried to bite down on the genitals, but the fingers kept his mouth open. The dick thrust deeper, making him gag. His tongue summoning in response. 

_ Oh god he could TASTE it _ .

There was a salty-spice taste on his mouth. The appendage had tiny spines down the underneath of it, that rubbed over his tongue as the other fucked his throat. Making him gag and choke. Saliva pooling and spilling down his chin. 

The three attackers continued to fuck him like this. Using his body to fuck.

A strange tension was pooling in his abdomen. Something coiling in his core.

The first shifted his angle, then suddenly that tension snapped. Pleasure exploded as his walls gripped at the dick inside them. His cry was muffled by the other dick in his mouth. The twisted orgasm gave the scene a horrific bitter-sweet euphoria. 

It was the second, the one titfucking him, that came next. Warm splatters landing on his neck and chest. 

The first and third were fairly tied. The first buried himself deep in his core. Warmth filling his tunnel. When the first pulled out, he could feel more dripping from his opening. 

The third pulled out to his mouth, warm fluid spilled onto his tongue. The salty-spice was even stronger. He tried to spit it out but a hand around his mouth kept him choking on the cum until he swallowed. 

Gasping, he shuddered. He felt so  _ dirty _ .

and it was  _ finally _ now that hands started untying the restraints. The bad hands rubbed at the bruised and pained wrists and ankles. Arms picked him up, carrying him somewhere.

He struggled, limbs flailing. Yet still they didn’t seem to care about his ineffective attacks.

A moment later and he was placed on something cold and hard. The same at his back. Touching the wall behind him, he felt the tile. Was he in the bathroom? 

The shower started, spraying him with warm water. He tried to turn away from the spray but hands held him down as presumably one of them used a detachable showerhead to wash him off. 

Once he was clean to their standards, the hands let him go.

and didn’t return.

Not even as his senses slowly returned. Leaving him able to see the empty bathroom and the hot water spray he was still under. 

There was no unusual sounds as he shakily stood and wobbled out of the bathroom. Not caring enough to turn off the water.

In the bedroom, someone had stripped the sheets. Leaving no evidence of what had happened. The only thing that was left was the lingering taste in his mouth. 

He collapsed to the floor crying again. Wrapping his arms around himself.

Questions running around in circles in his head as he morned the innocence he had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued on Day 14


End file.
